Payback
by Topaztok
Summary: Story plot: He is a noble; she is just a mere human. He can never be brought down to his knees….or can he? Aido and Yori.
1. First session

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. **_

"Yuki-chan, hello!" Hanabusa Aido said cheerfully, as he hugged her from behind. "This is the second time we are meeting during the day isn't it?"

"Aido…Aido-sempai?!" Cross Yuki stammered in surprise as screams of anger from his fans reach her ears. Somehow, the words that seem to come out from them have only 2 versions. "Kya!!" and "No!! He's hugging her!"

Aido smirked as he leaned closer to whisper into Yuki's ear "You shall be ill-treated by the girls who have gone crazy with jealously…..Cross Yuki….Heehee!" At his actions, the glaring intensity of the fan girls increased a thousand fold as they all shot daggers at poor Yuki. Sayori Wakaba, who was standing next to her, also felt the chill and her heart dropped to her shoes at the thought of what is going to come later for Yuki.

True enough; minutes later, Yuki tossed her textbooks into Yori's waiting arms as she took off running, so as to escape from the fan girls. Shaking her head and sighing softly on behalf of her best friend, Yori walked towards the classrooms, where lessons are starting soon. As she jotted down the notes for the lesson for herself and Yuki, she made a mental note to pack away a portion of dinner for Yuki as she suspects that she won't be left alone from the fan girls till dinner time or so.

"Poor Yuki….just because she is a Prefect, she has to put up with those fan girls everyday. Though I admit that the Night Class students are a beautiful lot, I still feel that they are scary…" She mused silently, as she looked out of the window of the classroom located at the top of the building. A faint smile crossed her lips as she saw Yuki at the second level of the adjacent building, talking to the Vice-President of the Night Class, Takuma Ichijo. "Seems like you escaped for a while after all, didn't you, Yuki?"

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

LATER AT NIGHT, IN THE GIRLS'S DORMS

"Knock, knock!" A tapping was heard at the window leading to the second level room that Yori shared with Yuki. Though Yuki can sleep over at the Headmaster's quarters, she still preferred to stay with Yori, as they can talk to each other at night. Yori, who was seating on the bed, reading, climbed out of the bed as she walked to the window, to lift the hatch for Yuki to crawl through.

"Thank you, Yori!" Yuki huffed, as she tried to get her wind back. "I have been running for the whole day already!"

"I am not surprised, since Aido-sempai set those girls upon you." Yori replied, as she handed a glass of water to her friend, who gulped it down gratefully, before collapsing onto a soft armchair by the window. After gulping down the water, Yuki looked up at her in surprise "You heard what Aido-sempai said to me?"

"Yes, and I must say, that is very nasty of him." Yori said as she sat down on the second armchair, opposite of Yuki. She poured a second glass of water as she continued "I was next to you, so of course I can hear his whispered words to you."

"………………" Yuki was silent for a while as she could not think of anything to say. Likewise, Yori was quiet too. The sky continued to darken as night draws closer. Finally, Yori stood up and handed Yuki a plate of food that she packed from the Great Hall earlier. "There you go, it's dinner. Eat it before you go out for patrol for tonight. You need your energy."

"Oh Yori, you are really my best friend, thank you so much!" Yuki turned teary eyes to her friend as she attacked the food with renewed energy. "You are welcome…." Yori smiled as she looked out of the window and to the moon that is now shining in the sky. "Yori? Yori?" Yuki called, as she waved from her seat. "YORI!"

"Oh, you called?" Yori turned back to see Yuki looking worriedly at her. "Are you okay? You seemed out of space or in deep thought."

"I am alright, I am just thinking of Aido-sempai and his mean ways though."

"Aido-sempai? Why do you think of him at all?" Yuki asked, as she shoved another forkful of pasta into her mouth.

"This is not the first time that he played such a trick on you, Yuki... You were never popular with the girls from the Day Class as you are the only one who could get into close contact with the Night Class at all times. For this, I know there are some girls who already shimmer in hatred for you. Now with Aido-sempai hugging you, though as a joke, shows that he is out to make you the number one most hated figure with the Day Class girls." At the end of her words, Yori looked out of the window again. "In short, I am feeling worried for you."

"Oh, don't worry!" Yuki replied cheerfully as she drank the last drop of the soup. "I will make sure that I will run before they catch me!"

"Make sure you do." Yori smiled at her friend as she turned around to gather up the empty dishes. "Now, I will go and wash up these plates while you go for your duties. By the time you return, I would most probably be sleeping. So I bid you goodnight first, Yuki."

"Goodnight, Yori! Thanks for the dinner and sleep well!" Yuki jumped to her feet as she hugged her best friend tight. Then, stepping out of the door, she left.

While carrying the empty dishes to the common kitchen, Yori smiled as her plans for teaching Aido-sempai a lesson solidified. "My dear Aido-sempai….."She murmured. "You will never know what will hit you in the face tomorrow. That should teach you a lesson for playing such a nasty trick on Yuki………."

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

NEXT EVENING, DURING THE CHANGING OF CLASSES BETWEEN THE DAY AND NIGHT CLASS

"Step back, ladies! The Night Class is going for their lessons, and you are supposed to go back to your dorms!" Yuki tried to call for order as the girls all but shrieked their adoration for members of the Night Class.

"Oh my god, why is it so chaotic tonight? It's worse than usual!" Yuki thought to herself desperately as she tried to keep the girls at bay once more. "And Zero is not doing anything, just by standing at my back!" She sent a fierce glare at her partner's direction but to no avail. The crowd is now chanting "Aido-sempai, Aido-sempai! I am here for our date"

"What is this about a date with Aido-sempai?" Yuki asked the girl in front of her, who was waving a note vigorously. "Because he will be going on a date with me! He told me so, in his letter!" "No, he is going with me, you fool! You must have photocopied my letter from him right?" Another girl, standing next to the former cried. Several other girls also chimed in at this, each claiming that Aido-sempai is going out with them tonight.

While the situation is about to go out of hand, with the girls engaging in a cat fight any moment, the double doors leading to the Night Dorm opened with a groan and the Night Class students walked out, each of them unique and beautiful in their own ways. At the sight of them, the chant for Aido increased even more. Eventually, poor Yuki can no longer hold them back and the girls lunged forward, seeking for Aido-sempai.

"AIDO-SEMPAI!!" The girls shrieked, as they zoomed past Yuki, who was pushed to the side in their hurry. "I AM HERE FOR OUR DATE!!" Aido's cousin, Akatsuki Kain then looked at him and asked "What did you do?"

"What? I - " Aido's words were cut off abruptly as his fan girls descended on him, each clamoring for his attention. Seeing the incoming doom before him, he decided not to clarify the issue at hand as there are simply too many of them! He tossed his books to his cousin, before running away from the pack of screaming girls.

Safely hidden by the shadows of the forest, Yori smiled at the sight as she turned to the person next to her – Zero. "Thank you for helping me out, Kiryu-kun. Thanks to you, those fan girls are able to break free from Yuki to chase after Aido-sempai."

Zero smirked as he replied "You are welcome, Yori-chan. Though I must say, you have thought of a brilliant payback plan - mass printing of those dating letters in Aido's stead, so as to let those crazed girls chase him around the campus."

"This is just the beginning, Kiryu-kun. There will still be another payback session for Aido-sempai. Now, can you please help me deliver the letter that I wrote to Aido-sempai?" With that, Yori left.

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hello people! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter so far! Please review and tell me what do you think of it, alright? Of course, questions are welcomed as well.**

**For readers who had been waiting for my stories, yes, I know it has been a while since I last wrote any new stories and I am really sorry about it. Uni exams are coming and hence, I can't find time to write. Even as I wrote this, I am still revising for the upcoming examinations! However, I promise, I will update, latest by next Sunday or so. I would have finished my examinations by then.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Though I have an idea in mind how the second payback can happen, ideas are still welcomed. Till then. )**


	2. Last session

After running around the whole night, while trying to get away from his fans, Aido finally managed to give them the slip by running back to the Moon Dorm and locking the door behind him. He then looked down at himself and winced as he noticed the extent of damage his fans inflicted upon him – His shirt is wrinkled and his jacket is torn. His tie is missing and there are frayed ends around his wrists. Apparently, in their zeal to catch him, they had resorted to tearing a piece of his clothing to keep as a token.

"My, my, Aido-sempai. It seems that those girls are out for your blood. Or should I say clothes?" Zero smirked, while leaning against the wall.

"Kiryu! What are you doing here?" Aido snarled, baring his fangs, while trying to maintain his dignity as he tried to tug his clothing back into place.

"Save the effort, Aido-sempai. You need a new shirt and jacket." Zero said, while walking over to him. "I am just here to deliver a letter to you" So saying, he tossed a letter to Aido, who caught it neatly.

"Who is it from?" Aido asked, while looking at the retreating back of Zero's.

"Open it and see." Zero replied as he slammed the doors of Moon Dorm behind him.

Aido stared at the doors a bit longer before he flung himself to the sofa located in the Dorm. It was addressed to him, written in a feminine form. He can tell that it is from a girl. However, it is different from his usual letters from his fans as this was not doused in a whole bottle of perfume. Instead, it is just a plain white letter. With curiosity getting the best out of him, he opened the letter.

_Dear Aido-Sempai,_

_M greetings to you, sempai. How are you this evening? I hoped you are not too winded after the chase by all those girls clamoring for the date that you promised to them. And in case you are wondering if I am one of those girls, please put your mind at ease. After all, Kiryu-kun will never help a fan girl by delivering any letter from them to you. _

_The reason for this letter is to confess something, sempai. And no, it's not a love confession, despite what your ego demands. For your information, I will never fall for a member of the Night Class. Rather, my purpose is to confess something that I had done. You see, I was the one who set those girls upon you - I just simply wrote those letters in your stead and delivered them to their rooms the day before with a rose attached._

_Are you angry now? I hope you are. This is payback for what you had done to Yuki the day before. I am simply__ administrating __the taste of the same medicine back to you. Do you like the taste of those girls, chasing you around for the whole night?_

_Take care of yourself, sempai, for this is not the end. There is one more session that you must go through before I will quit this game between you and me. You have set those girls upon Yuki-chan twice and in return, you will experience two sessions of humiliation from me. Should you decide to extract revenge on Yuki-chan for this, trust me, I am more than willing to speak to Kuran-sempai on this. After all, Yuki-chan is certainly special to him. _

_Till then._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Sayori Wakaba_

_Day Class._

"Sayori Wakaba……..how dare you make a fool out of me." Aido snarled, as he crushed the letter in his hands. "One more session huh? What can you do anyway? I am one of the Noble Vampire!! I will not allow you to make a humiliation out of me!" So saying, he coated the letter with a layer of ice before flinging it against the wall, where it smashed into a thousand pieces. Standing up, he shed his remaining clothing and left them in a heap on the floor while he walked to his room.

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

"Hanabusa! Come on, get out of bed. Classes are starting soon." Akatsuki Kain said, tugging at the sheets covering his cousin. "Kaname-sama will be angry if you don't get moving. Normally, you would get up before me. What time did you come back yesterday? Come on, get UP!"

At the words of "Kaname-sama", Aido sprung out of the bed as if someone kicked him off it. Blabbering about, he said "Gomen nasi, Kaname-sama! I am out of bed now and please do not listen to a single word to what Sayori Wakaba has to say!"

"Hanabusa! Calm down. Kaname-sama is not here. And what is this about Yuki's best friend, Sayori Wakaba?" Kain narrowed his eyes at him "You didn't go and suck her blood, did you? Kaname-sama will have your head if you do."

"Ha! I would die of blood poisoning if I ever suck on her blood!" Aido replied angrily as he pulled on the uniform that was laid out for him on the chair. "Can you believe that she was the minx who set those girls upon me? And it's all because of Yuki! Humph!"

While Aido continue to rant while he dressed, Kain just leaned against the wall, waiting for him. Before long, the duo stepped out of their room and into the hall, where everyone was waiting to exit as one. "You are late, Aido. Did you oversleep or something?" Kaname asked.

"Hai….Gomen nasi, Kaname sama. It will not happen again. I…I got lots of things on my mind since last night." Aido stammered, as looks of reproach were given to him from the rest of the vampires gathered.

"Well, let's go. Else Yuki is going to have a hard time from those girls again." So saying, Kaname turned and the door opens at his approach.

"Hai…….." Aido said, lagging behind him, devoid of his usual bubbly nature.

As per usual, the Day Class crowd was waiting outside for the arrival of the Night Class students. Screams and cheering increased in intensity as the doors opened. As the Night Class stepped out of their dorms, the lights that surrounded the perimeter of the wall suddenly got extinguished. The whole area was then thrown into darkness. Immediately, chaos broke out as screams of fright now pierced through the air.

"Waaaaaaaa! What happened?" A girl cried out, as she reached for her friend next to her, who was equally shaken as well.

"I…I don't know! Perhaps there is a short circuit? There can be numerous reasons – oh my god, Aido sempai is glowing! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!" The girl screamed in fright as she pointed shakily at Aido, who was standing in a circle, silently, with the rest of the vampires.

When the lights ware suddenly extinguished, every vampire tensed up and surrounded Kaname, leaving him in the centre of the circle. The loss of light is not an issue to them as they can see as well as it is during the day. Or perhaps, they can see better at night than day. Indeed, as darkness covers the whole group, Aido was glowing with a faint fluorescent yellow colour.

Everyone fell silent as they all gawked at Aido, who is now looking down at himself in surprise. Suddenly, Shiki, who was standing next to Aido, said "Turn around, Hanabusa. You got words scribbled on your back."

"What?" Aido asked, in surprise as he tried to look over his shoulder.

"Turn around, will you? From my angle, I can only make out only a letter." Shiki said.

"Err…okay." Aido said, as he turned around, with his back facing the fans. Immediately, laughter ripped through the air as his fan girls suddenly went into a laughing fit. "What?" He asked crossly.

Even Kaname was hard pressed to force back a smile as he said "Who did you offend, Aido, so much so that the person would scribble the words "Baka Hanabusa Aido" on your back?" At his words, Aido gasped in shock and surprise as he flung off his jacket, so that he can see the truth himself. Indeed, written in bright fluorescent yellow are the words "Baka Hanabusa Aido"

"Arggggggggggghhhhh" Aido screamed, as he crumpled the jacket in his hands. Glaring at his fan girls, who were still giggling away, he turned to Yuki and snapped "Where is that friend of yours, Sayori Wakaba, Yuki Cross?"

"Yori-chan? Why are you looking for her, sempai?" Yuki asked, as she stepped back, away from the menacing aura of Aido. "Because. She. Is. The. Cause. Of. This. Matter!" Aido snarled, as he continued to stalk her with every word while Yuki stepped back with every step Aido took. Finally, Yuki stopped as she bumped into a soft yet solid wall behind her. Looking back, she found Kaname at her back, whose hands enclosed her across the chest as he shielded her protectively. "Back off, Aido. I won't have our Guardian of the School being shouted at."

"But Kaname-sama!" Aido started to argue but was cut off by a tug by his cousin. "Cool it. We can settle this matter later. Come on, let's go to class." So saying, Kain pulled his cousin away, while Ruka, Shiki and Rima smirked.

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

"Arigato, Kaname-sempai." Yuki blushed as she bowed low to her savior.

"You are welcome, Yuki." Kaname smiled, as he stood before the girl. "And I apologize on behalf for Aido, for his behavior earlier."

"Ano….it's alright, sempai. It's nothing serious!" Yuki stammered, as she waved her hands in front of her, trying to wave away the matter at hand.

"Do you know why Aido was looking for your friend, Yuki?" Kaname asked, as he smiled in amusement over Yuki's cuteness.

"Because he wants to extract revenge. On me." Yori's voice sounded out, as she stepped away from the trees, where she was observing the whole scene. She held a video camera in her hand as she walked over. "Ohayo, Kuran-sempai. Ohayo, Yuki." She reached over and hugged Yuki as she asked "You are not hurt, are you?"

"No, I am not. Yori, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"To film the whole screaming fit by Aido-sempai earlier." Yori replied, as she turned to look at Kaname. "You must be wondering why I did that, Kuran-sempai. The reason is simple. Tit for tat. I am extracting payback from Aido-sempai for bullying Yuki here. I am the cause why he was chased by those fan girls last night and I claim credit for what happened earlier. Although I have not expected him to treat Yuki so harshly." Her fingers tightened with Yuki's for a split second as she finished her last sentence.

Kaname nodded as reached out to Yuki, touching her cheek as he did so. "Why didn't you tell me, Yuki?" Yuki now blushed harder than ever as she faced the floor, clutching her right fingers together in a fist together, while her left continue to be held with Yori's. "Ano….it's 

nothing….it's okay. After all, I am a Guardian. It's part of my job. I…I…I don't want to burden Kaname-sempai with my problems. You had done more than enough for me…"

"If Aido tries that again next time, tell me, alright? You don't need to put up with this kind of outrageous behavior." Kaname said, as he withdrew his hand away from her. Looking at Yori, he said "Well done, Wakaba-san. It is certainly a performance that all students will remember. And I will definitely follow up on my end on this for you. My final question is - will this be the end of your payback sessions on Aido?"

"Hai, Kuran-sempai. Till the next time that he decides to bully Yuki again. Then I will definitely show him as well as the whole school the video that was taken earlier." Yori stated, as she looked back at Kaname, straight in the eye.

"Hell knows no fury likes a woman's wrath." Kaname quoted, as he turned to go. "I will take my leave then, ladies."

VAMPIRE KNIGHT

"This is so unfair!! It's Sayori Wakaba's fault that I am being punished by Kaname-sama!" Aido whined, as he sulked at his cousin, who was seated across him. "Stop complaining. You are lucky that you are just carrying buckets of water in your hands instead of being slapped like the last time you targeted Yuki." Kain said, as he leaned back in his armchair, to observe as Aido tries to balance a bucket full of water on his head while carrying another bucket in each hand.

"Humph!" Aido snorted. "I will not be brought down to my knees by a mere girl here! Mark my words, Sayori Wakaba will definitely get it from me!"

"You try that, Aido, and you will find your punishment increasing. She may be a mere human girl but she is still a living thing. Plus, you were at fault for bullying Yuki first." Kaname's voice suddenly ran out in the room as Aido stiffened in shock.

Continuing, as he looked down at Aido, who suddenly felt that he shrunk to the floor, he said "You may be a Noble Vampire but there is no denying the fact that Sayori Wakaba, a human girl, brought you down to your knees. Should you try to extract revenge on her or Yuki………….you will have to answer to me." His last word was spoken softly as he leaned in to Aido. "Do you understand me?"

"H…Hai, Kaname-sama, I will behave myself." Aido squeaked, as his face turned pale. "Good. Stand in that position till morning then. This is your punishment. By the way, here's another letter from Wakaba-san. I will leave it on the table." With that, Kaname left, just like the way he entered the Hall, silently.

Glancing at the letter on the table, there were only 2 words – PAYBACK RECEIVED.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**There! I completed it at last. Hope you like it. Please review! Thank you!**

**Personally, so far, nothing has been written much about Yori. Still, I find that fact that she is very unique, in the sense that she is not charmed by the Night Class's looks. Of course, her relationship with Yuki is also another factor! She is a charming and caring girl.**

**From my readers, I find that some are in the favor of Aido and Yori pairing. Well, I will take into consideration about that idea. It certainly has merits in it. However, this story is COMPLETED. Should I write about the pair as mentioned earlier, it would most probably be a ONE-SHOT.**

**Thanks for all those reviews, people! Many thanks! Till the next story! I have finished my exams at last! Woohoo!**


End file.
